I'm sorry I left (Dark Prussia x Male Reader)
by YNAC
Summary: You'd been dating Gilbert for a while, but your trust issues eventually get to you along with all the insults. But when Gil helps you and you give him another chance, how has he changed? Should you be afraid?


I must write a Dark!Prussia x Male!Reader with the Genre(s) Your Choice (Angst) and Romance, with a Reader that is Nerdy and Weak. It takes place after a Break-up and must feature Your Choice (Beer, it is Prussia after all).

You looked at him as harshly as you could. Your lips were dry in anticipation of what you were about to say. He leaned in for a kiss and you turned your head to the side and shrugged his arm off.

His expression became one of confusion. "What? (Name)?"

"I'm sorry. But Gil...I can't take it anymore." You rose and started walking away from him, leaving him on the park bench. You didn't look back.

_1 month later_

You hurried through the halls. You'd been getting beat up and attacked a lot since you'd broken up with Gilbert and sorely misses him as well.

But you'd done what was best for both of you. Gilbert had better things to do then protect you and you didn't need a possessive prankster in your life. You'd been avoiding him, but he kept trying to talk.

You adjusted your (f/c) glasses and slouched down a bit to avoid sight. You were almost home free if you could just-

"Well if it isn't Gil's old _whore_."

You flinched at the voice but continued walking.

"Hey _bitch_, I was talking to you!"

You ignored the voice, begging god that he'd give up.

Your face hit a locker seconds later. You cried out, having bit your lip to the blood.

He laughed. "Still so weak? You'd think you'd have gotten stronger. But your just a little weakling. Gil would have used and left you slut, but you knew that didn't you? He didn't care and you couldn't get attached. Why don't you just remember your place."

He pressed you harder against the locker, your face beginning to hurt from the pressure. You whined and thrashed a bit. "S-stop!"

He just laughed and released you. You wiped blood from your lip just as he hit you in the gut. You collapsed to the floor, breathing shakily as tears filled your eyes.

"Pathetic." He left you there.

It hurt so bad. You stood shakily, using the lockers as support and stumbled outside. Someone grabbed your hand and helped you balance.

"(Name)..." Someone sighed. "You're going to be okay..."

You were led to your home and helped inside. The person disappeared. You didn't have a chance to say thanks.

The next morning you went to school early an saw Gil fighting with the jock from yesterday.

Gil was bleeding quite a bit, but he won all the same. He spat on the downed jock. "Don't touch _my_ (Name). _Ever_. Or you'll get a lot worse."

He looked at you and smirked. "Feeling better (Name)?"

You nodded hesitantly and he jogged over. He kissed your cheek. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry I left." You admitted.

"Why did you?"

"I was scared." You admitted. "You know I have trust issues, and everything everyone was saying, I just-"

He kissed you full on the lips and hugged you close. "You're never leaving again. Got it?"

"O-okay!" You agreed.

His hug made you feel safe. "Good."

"G-gil, we're gonna be late for class!"

Everything returned to normal, but Gil had become more possessive. He'd walk you home and stay with you for a while and made sure you locked your doors.

Sometimes he scared you, but he'd never hurt you. Other people who hurt you or made you cry were a different matter entirely though.

"I love you (Name)." He said during a nighttime cuddle session, as always initiated by him.

You were silent for a moment. "Me...to...Gil."

He nuzzled your cheek. "Good."

He pressed a harsh, demanding kiss to your lips. You kissed back, used to his rougher treatment. He never hurt you or anything, but he'd stopped treating you like porcelain or glass.

"Mmmm."

"If you ever leave me again I will _never_ let you out of my sight again."

Your eyes flew open and you whimper, trying to move away. He grabbed your shoulders and held you still as he necked you. After a moment he released you and you scooted away.

He grabbed his beer off the table and took a swig. He looked after you a few moments later. "Don't be afraid."

"G-gil, why are y-you mad?" You asked, barely suppressing the urge to tremble.

Gil would be mad if you did, you knew he would.

"I'm not mad (Name). Don't fear the _awesomeness_." His eyes returned to some of their former light. "Come here."

You allowed yourself to be coaxed closer and snuggled him again, still very aware that his mood could change at any moment.

He kissed your forehead and you ignored the heavy scent of alcohol. You hated when he got drunk, it was annoying.

And often frightening. Gil kissed you again and set his beer down, licking your lips and slowly petting you.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to be alright."

You nodded your agreement. You wanted everything to be alright.

And maybe it would be. You'd have to see.


End file.
